A new Beginnig
by ladybutterfly27
Summary: I am not good in summary but please read it! it is my first story!
1. Chapter 1

**A new Beginning**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. . Sad but True

**Summary:** After Mikan had stopped Hotaru from leaving her(or not), they all baecame happy. At least that's what she thought. She noticed that some people had change not negatively but in a positive but weird way. . .

**Mikan's POV**

BAKA! A pink ball hits my head.

"Ittai! Hey who did that?!" I shouted.

"Baka, its already 7:50 am and were gonna be late!" Hotaru said.

. . .

Huh? Hotaru? I thought she left? . .

Flashback –

I gave Hotaru my letter. I was crying. Everybody's here and they can see me crying. But I don't care.

"We'll always be best friends. Always- sniff- ." I cried out.

"Come here Baka." Hotaru said as she gestured for me to hug her.

"HOTARUUUU!"

BANG-

"Itai!" I said.

"I'm not leaving. . . blah. . blah. . blah. ." Hotaru explained it to me.

Then, Hotaru as mean as ever, made me carry her things!

"Matte!" I said as I followed her.

End of Flashback –

"Oh yeah. ." I mumbled.

"baka stop daydreaming. We will be late." Hotaru warned me AGAIN.

"Coming!" I shouted.

Then we went out of my room

(Note: Why is Hotaru in Mikan's room? Haha guess what? They had a slumber party!)

We met Iinchou on the way to our class room.

"Good Morning Iinchou!" I greeted him cheerfully.

"Good Morning miakn- chan!" Iinchou replied and walked with us.

"Iinchou why aren't we hurrying? Aren't we late?" Hotaru asked.

"No its alright, Narumi- sensei is our first teacher. Its OK to be late!" He smiled as he said that.

Huh? Iinchou? That's weird. Now that he said the word late I noticed we are walking REAL SLOW.

We finally arrived in our room.

"You're late. Good Morning you three!" Narumi- sensei greeted us.

"Good Morning Sensei" we said and went to our seats.

"Good Morning Natsume and Ruka- pyon!" I gave them a smile.

"Good Morning Sakura!" Ruka-pyon smiled too.

"hn. You're late huh Polka?"Natsume teased me again.

GRRR!

"Hey! When someone greets you, you should greet them too!" I said.

". . yeah right. .Good Morning Polka. . happy?" He said finally.

Everybody gasped. Including me. WOW.

"OK. Let's start our class?" Narumi- sensei said. Catching our attention.

Everyone settled down.

"OK! We are gonna have a play!"Sensei exclaimed.

The boys groaned. Huh? Why? It sounds exciting and fun to me. .

"OK I've prepared small strips of paper with the characters' names written on it. So line up and pick," Sensei explained.

Then Natsume stood up.

"Huh? Whre are you going Ntasume?" I asked him.

"Anywhere." He replied coldly.

"Aw, Natsume-kun. . You-chan wants to see you in the play. .Too bad." Sensei sighed.

"Hey! Natsume do you want to make him sad?" I asked him.

He said nothing and went back to his seat.

"OK let's start preparing!' Sensei exclaimed!

End of Chapter 1

Ladybutterfly27: Hope you liked my First time story! Wait for its Chapter! Please REVIEW!Thanks!

Natsume: You blackmailed me.!

Ladybutterfly27:Its not me!haha

(fireballs)

Ladybutterfly27: Sorry!haha

Mikan: Stop it natsume!

Natsume: . . . . .

Ladybutterfly27:-grinning-

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Xoxo,

Ladybutterfly27


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Jealous

Butterfly27: Hi everyone! Hahaha. . I took so long to write again I had soo much to do. .Sorry! This time Please enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. . Aww

Summary: The story continues. What will happen if Tsubasa-senpai came along? Ha! Who would have guess it?! Probably Hotaru. Wait! What is _he_ doing?!(A/N: This is Mikan okay?)

Previously: "Aw, Natsume-kun. . You-chan wants to see you in the play. .Too bad." Sensei sighed.

"Hey! Natsume do you want to make him sad?" I asked him.

He said nothing and went back to his seat.

"OK let's start preparing!' Sensei exclaimed!

"So okay let us start picking out characters!" Sensei exclaimed.

"How do we pick them?" I asked.

"……"Sensei didn't say anything.

"I know! Let's pick out our roles using these small strips of paper with the characters' names on it!"Iinchou suggested.

"Good idea! Please give them to me." Narumi- sensei ordered.

Ooohh! This is exciting! Even Natsume will be participating!

" OK children line up please!"

"Hai!"

After a few minutes. .

"okay! I have finished it Let's see!" sensei said after he wrote the roles on the blackboard.

The roles are as follows:

Snow white- Natsume(A/N: HAHAHA! LOL!)

Sleeping Beauty- Ruka.. not Sumire

Mirror- Sumire

Dwarves- Iinchou, Anna, Nonoko, Mochiage, Koko, Otonashi, Hotaru.

Trees, bushes, etc.- others

"WHAT THE-?!" Natsume exclaimed.

"Wait Narumi –sensei, what's my role?" I asked him.

"The prince!' Sensei chirped happily.

". . . ! What?! Again?! No way!" I protested.

" Aww, Mikan-chan do you wnt to cancel our play and and make them really sad? The kids will cry. Oh by the way the kids in the lower level will be the only ones who'll watch. Mikan-chan do you want them to be sad?" Sensei asked me using those 'puppy- dog' eyes.

"Okay. Fine for the kids." I sighed.

"Jerk!" Natsume said.

" This time Natsume, I agree with you, Narumi is a jerk!" Ruka-pyon said.

Woah! That is unexpected!

"oh mikan-chan please practice the ending scene with Tsubasa-kun please. You need to practice because he became Snow white before. I already asked him. So.-RIIING!(alarm for lunch). Please go!" He said going out.

"What is the last scene Hotaru?" I asked her,

"the kissing scene." She replied.

WHAT?

"Hey Mikan-chan are you alright? Your face is red do you have a fever?" Iinchou asked.

Upon hearing the word RED Natsume went out.

"No its not!" I said and then I went out.

Aww man! What's with this life?! Arghh!

I saw the Sakura tree. . –SIGH- I guess that is the only place I can go to mhave some peace and quiet! (A/N: Mikan? Wants some _peace and quiet_? LOL!)

I sat beside the tree. I closed my eyes and suddenly. . .

"Mikan- chan?" No! How could it be _him_? At this time?

"Hey, Lil' brat! Wha-?" he said.

"Oh! Tsubasa- senpai!" I squeaked.

"What are you being so surprised at? Are you hiding somethin'?" He asked with a soothing voice. (A/N: Tsubasa is trying to "flirt" with Mikan but ofcourse, she is _**DENSE**_ so she don't know what is he doing. Haha! LOL)

"What? Ah uhmm, I am not hiding something!" I said.

"Mi-chi I know what Naru- senpai is asking me to do. Let's practice!" He said cheerfully.

"But. . I" I started to protest.

"Mi- chi don't worry you are like a _**SISTER**_ to me now so there's no need to be shy." He explained.

Soka! He wants to help!

"OK!" I finally understood.

"Hey! Is it alright to spy on them like this?" A gentle- voiced kid said.

"Shh! Just follow me!" The voice seemed like a cold voice of a girl.

"No Mikan, that's how not you pull my head. It's like this!" Tsubasa- senpai showed it to me.

Then I realized he is kissing me?! NOOO!!

"HEY!" someone shouted and pulled me to _**him**_**.**

To my surprise it is. . "Natsume?!" I shouted.

"What are you doing stupid bastard!" He said to he turned to me.

"Baka! I just watched your stupid attempt to kiss. Lousy- kisser, here's how. ."

" HEY!" I. . Natsume kissed me?!

"There! Let's go!" He pulled me away.

" Did he just?" the boy _**spy**_ asked the girl.

"Yeah. Are you _**jealous**_?" The girl asked.

"No."

"Quick let's follow them. Or else!" She threatened.

Another place aside from where Mikan and Natsume are. .

"Hey, Naru-chi, that is the plan right? But it was kinda unfair for me to make him jealous." Tsubasa said.

"It's alright. We did this to make him realize what he should never ever let go. Right?" Sensei said.

"yeah!"

Natsume dragged me somewhere away from our usual Sakura Tree.

"Hey, Lousy- kisser!"

"Eh? Na- nani?"

"Sit down." He ordered.

I planned to sit opposite where he sat but he suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going? Sit here beside me." He said.

"Ah." I was so shocked that I just followed him.

-Silence-

"Hey Polka, don't let any other guys do things like that to you." He said with authority.

"Ok. But.." I was going to ask him why but. .

He was sleeping. I carefully carried(?) his head and placed it on my shoulders.

When Natsume is sleeping he seems very vulnerable. I feel that I must be with him and protect him when he is unprotected.

" Thank you." He mumbled.

"Eh?" I thought he is sleeping.

The _**spies**_ were talking when they rested after they stalked our fave Natsu-Mikan pair and saw what happened.

"Shoot!"

"What is it _**Imai**_?"

" I left my camera."

-Silence-

"Hey _**bunny- boy**_ you Jealous?"

"No, yeah a bit."

**-end-**

Ladybutterfly27: AH! I finally finished! Please review!

Mikan: . . .

Ladybutterfly27: Mi-chan what are you so down?

Mikan: no. . nothing!

Ladybutterfly27: Ah, you too Ruka-pyon and Hota-chan. Aw, Gomen minna!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan and Ruka: Ok! You're forgiven!

(Ladybutterfly27 looks at Hotaru with her puppy-dog eyes.)

Hotaru: OK! You just have to pay me back for that missed scenes!

Ladybutterfly27: Hai!. A-R-E! Chummie-chan your not mad but you're. .

-FIREBALLS APPEAR!-

Natsume: Say something or else that long hair of yours is done for!

Ladybutterfly27: Hai! Natsume-sama! Gomen!

Mikan: Oi Natsume stop it! She's our star here ya know!

Ladybutterfly27: Ah! Thank you Mi- Chan!

Mikan: Nandemonai! Ah! Minna-sama, REVIEWS please!

Ladybutterfly27: See you guys later! Maybe I will be writing more often now because its our Intramurals week!

Mikan: Ganbatte!

Ladybutterfly27: Yeah! Blah blah

Mikan: Honto? Blah blah

Hotaru: This is never gonna end!

Ruka: Thank you for reading!

Natsume: Whatever.


End file.
